


A Sailor's True Love

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Challenge Response, Character of Color, Community: femslash_today, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Ficlet, Post-Canon, first-time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all other lovers are gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sailor's True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash-Today's 'Summer Lightning' Porn Battle. This is really just a ficlet-form re-telling of my earlier fic 'Sea Rites', but still adds something to it, so I guess I'll post it.

The witch had eyes that saw right down into your soul. Elizabeth had to endure her gaze, endure the cold feeling in the pit of her belly when she realized Tia knew all about how Jack had died. She swallowed down the fear, the shame, and met her gaze.

That night when Tia Dalma crawled into her bunk at the top of the stairs her skin smelled like spices and sweat and her fingertips were warm. Her voice was low like a cat's purr as she told Elizabeth about women's ways and men's ways, her cadences spelling their magic into Elizabeth's ears. Her breath tickled Elizabeth's ear.

She left Elizabeth alone that night with just a wicked titter, left without giving satisfaction, left her woman's parts hot and slick with desire. Tia Dalma only wanted her if she was ready to sacrifice all her other loves for her.

It was an exquisite kind of pain. Elizabeth sunk her fingers between her legs, frigged herself hard, but it was not enough, never enough, and she was left sick with remorse and desire.

Years later she sits by the ocean, her toes curling in lapping waves, gazing out from a sun-scorched beach, the stink of the pirate city behind her. The waves part, curl up and around her legs in a gentle motion. Hands of water reaching up.

Elizabeth spreads her legs, lets Calypso in.

The sea always conquers, in the end.


End file.
